twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
TwinBee Yahho!: Fushigi no Kuni de Ōabare!!/Script
Scene 1: Prologue Archduke Nonsense: Nonsense! I Make the whole world into a Wonderland! (Ace closes the door.) Ace: Please Forgive me, Queen Melody... Scene 2: The Help (Flute search a Light, TwinBee, Pastel and Winbee to tells to rescue Queen Melody) Flute: Please! Help a Queen Melody, Please! (TwinBee and WinBee's departing.) TwinBee: TwinBee, Departing! WinBee: WinBee, Departing! Light: Let's go, Pastel, I'll be careful. Pastel: Brother, Do not let your guard down. (TwinBee and WinBee go to stage 1) Scene 3: Sky Swimming Ace: Wait! This Ace, there is an opponent! TwinBee: What the...? (Shooting Star appears as Mini Boss.) Ace: '''Let's go! (TwinBee and WinBee confront Shooting Star.) '''Ace: Damn! Overheating! (Ace pilots Shooting Star and flying away.) Pastel: Oh no! He's run away! Light: All right! Let's chase him! (TwinBee and WinBee chasing a Shooting Star.) Ace: This game, not are a bonfire! (Shooting Star flies away.) WinBee: He's escaped Bee! (TwinBee and WinBee flies to the quest.) TwinBee: Something coming up Bee. (Major Mossgreen pilots with the Parasol Poppins.) Major Mossgreen: I Wonder if this parasols, be avoided? (TwinBee and WinBee confronts to the Parasol Poppins.) Major Mossgreen: Crash Thruster! (TwinBee and WinBee destroying the Parasol Poppins and Major Mossgreen blast away.) Major Mossgreen: Argh! Light: Yahoo! Scene 4: Ruins Pastel: That's Energy's reaction to the Valley Bottom! Light: Okay! Get off! Colonel Khaki: You, these two fans will blow you away! Colonel Khaki: Hyper Typhoon! Colonel Khaki: Until now... Scene 5: Over the Sea Light: Here, these guys! ZakoBee! Pastel: That is, Dr. Warumon? Dr. Warumon: Ha ha ha ha! The Harp of Happiness, it's mine! Dr. Warumon: It will crush! Light: All right! I will turn around behind! Dr. Warumon: You can do it like this! Retreat!! TwinBee: Don't retreat, Bee! Dr. Warumon: M-my Bismarck is... is sink! Dr. Warumon: How dare I who sunk the Bismarck! TwinBee: What the...? Dr. Warumon: Now this Tirpitz, is your opponent! Dr. Warumon: Megaton Crash! Dr. Warumon: I will not give up yet! Scene 6: Aerial Corridor Ace: It does not go through here, i bet on my nerves. Light: Ace? Ace: Let's Go! Ace: You could, guys save this country. It is the strength as rumored. Light: What does it mean? Balloon Brothers: Ballon! Balloon Brother #1: Oh, Marle... Balloon Brother #2: Oh, Curl! Balloon Brothers: Today, I run gonna leave in this place! Scene 7: Wonder Palace Wonder Shogun: If you want to go through here, it will have to be over my dead body! Wonder Shogun: Indeed Twin Bee team. I Lost... Archduke Nonsense: Nonsense! TwinBee: What the...? Archduke Nonsense: Well I have broke my plan. Archduke Nonsense: Tokimeki Laser! Archduke Nonsense: Memorial Missile! Archduke Nonsense: It will be bad if it becomes like this. Archduke Nonsense: Nonsense!!! Dr. Warumon: Ha ha ha ha! TwinBee: What the...? Dr. Warumon: I got the Harp of Happiness! Light: Wait, Warumon! Scene 8: The Chase Dr. Warumon: Farewell, TwinBee! TwinBee: Beat at full speed, bee. WinBee: No, I can not catch up with that, bee. Ace: Wait! Get back your the Harp of Happiness! Dr. Warumon: What, who? Ace: Go! Ruchiano!! Dr. Warumon: Oh, no! Escape's over!! Scene 9: Epilogue :''Note: That seiyuu was adding an ending from the PS1/Saturn port.'' Ace: Queen Melody!! Queen Melody: Ace?! Ace: I deserved to be imprisoned, even though I was only following the Archduke's orders. Queen Melody: It's alright, Ace. Please help us protect Wonderland in the future. Light: ...It seems he's going to be in a sweeter place. Pastel: That settles it, our work here is done. WinBee: That's right, bee, That's right, bee. Category:Scripts